Attacked
by XxTwitchyxX
Summary: Midnight Call is attacked after a party. Her mother drops her off at her long lost brother's house. Due to a problem in surgery, Midnight needs Embry and Jacob more then she realizes. Forgive me! I'm not that good at summarys! Rated m for later chapter
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to a strange room I didn't recognize. A mass of person snored across the room from me and two somewhat familiar suitcases sat across the room from me, apart from that it was too dark to tell. I sat up and a dull ache crawled through me. Then, I remembered the attack.

THE NIGHT OF THE ATTACK

"Come on, Midnight. I promise you'll have fun." I groaned as my big sister, Isis, tried to convince me to go to the party again.

"Just go and make her happy, Midnight." My mother chimed in.

"Fine…." I let out an exasperated breath. Isis beamed as I made a move to follow her. Her smile fell.

"You're wearing _that?_" I nodded and Isis gave me one of _those_ looks. I gave up and headed to my room. I stuck with my jeans and tank top, but I traded my hoodie for a thin jacket that only went down to my waist. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and let my waves fall. Isis came in and nodded approvingly. She separated my hair over my shoulders and pulled the black net hood from my jacket over my head. She grabbed my purse, my wallet, and my phone and shoved them in my hands. She yanked me down the stairs and onto a wet sidewalk, where she hailed a cab. On the way to the party, I organized my stuff in my purse, making sure my emergency twenty dollars were in my jean's pockets.

Once at the party, Isis took my purse and hung it on a coat rack that was already overflowing with jackets and purses. She set her purse in with mine. Then, she disappeared. I looked everywhere, only finally catching a few glimpses of her tangling tongues with some blonde guy on the couch, then the crowd shifted and I lost view. A group of high schoolers came up to me, led by a blonde chick. She whispered something to the others and giggled, all of the others followed suit. I just shook my head and took a step back, they laughed again. I didn't want to know what they were gonna say, so when they took their next step forward, I turned and ran out the door.

The party was in a bad part of town, but walking home was my only choice. I didn't even bother going back in for my purse. I took as many short cuts as I could remember.

"Hey you!" A shadow moved behind me. I broke into a run, but a hand caught my hair a yanked. I fell onto wet pavement. My vision blurred. My attacker, a ratty man, pulled out a switchblade. A few cuts later, the blood loss from the wounds in my stomach made me blackout… and let that man get away with my twenty bucks.

PRESENT

The hulk snored as I slowly risked getting out of bed. I opened the door and stepped slowly into a hallway. I closed the door softly behind me. I went down the stairs and found my way to a small kitchen area. Isis stood at a counter with a cup of water. She set the cup down, then, turned. Surprise registered on her face when she saw me.

"Where are we?" I managed to whisper. She opened her mouth to answer, then her eyes hardened and her mouth closed. She shot me an apologetic glance then left the room. I turned, and behind me stood the brother who'd left me, Isis, and mom for no reason when he was thirteen… that was five years ago… My now eighteen year old brother stood in front of me…. Embry Call


	2. Chapter 2

I watched in amazement as Embry stared at me from across the kitchen. I opened my mouth then closed it again. Embry chuckled.

"You look like a fish… Ok, I know you're surprised. Um… Let me explain. Come here," He waved me over. I slowly scooted closer, wary and afraid he might disappear. He sighed and stepped up to me. Wow… He'd grown. I looked up at the tower that was now my brother. He reached down and picked me up easily. He swung me over his shoulder like he'd done in the old days, except that he'd grunted under my weight then, no sound now. I smiled… My brother was buff.

He sat me down at a stool on the other side of the bar. He pulled up a stool and sat down beside me.

"Where should I start?" He asked himself, "Ok… Listen, I'm sorry about leaving you and Isis but I didn't have a choice. Well, the day I left, it was my 13th birthday. Mom had sent me down to pick up the laundry so she could get my presents from their hiding place. On my way down the stairs, I caught our new neighbor coming up. He started hissing at me and he had… fangs. Anyway, I started shaking so I punched him in the jaw then ran back down the hall and jumped out the 3rd story window… I had phased before I hit the ground. It took awhile but I managed to change back and run up to our apartment completely naked. I told mom what had happened and she jumped into action. She gave all the money she had on her and my inheritance. She told me to come here where I would find people like me who could help. She told me to find Billy Black.

"Billy gladly took me in and let me share a room with his 13 year old son, Jacob. Over the years, more werewolves showed up and asked Billy for a place. A few have moved out but most are still here. Jacob finally got to phase just 2 years ago. He's 18 like me. Most of the others are. Are you getting all of this? I know it's a lot." I just nodded.

"Um… I'm gonna go upstairs to bed and let this soak in."

"No. Isis is supposed to take you shopping, Night. You didn't have many clothes fit for forks." He chuckled, "As long as I'm in here Isis is gonna be scarce, so I'll see you when you get home." He pulled me into a bear hug. When I could breathe again, I smiled at him as he walked out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Isis peeped her head down the stairs. "Ready?" I nodded and she led me outside to car I didn't recognize. I remembered my shoes when I winced as I stepped on a sharp rock. I told Isis and she smiled and told me to go inside. I ran up to my room and found that the hulk from earlier was up and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Oh sorry." I mumbled. He looked at me and his mouth dropped. I awkwardly walked to where my flip flops lay on the floor and slid them on. I turned to leave but ran into a wall.

"Hi." The hulk smiled down on me. Realization dawned on me then. If my bed smelled like Embry and Embry shared a room with…

"Jacob?" He smiled.

"Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Midnight… Embry's little sister."

"And how little, may I ask, is little?"

"13"

"Fuck!" Jacob stomped back over to bed to go back to sleep. I chose this moment to sneak out of the room, feeling very confused…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** _Yes, I know this is a short chapter, but I'm having some writing problems… (My mom keeps taking my laptop to work to get free Wi-Fi without me so I don't have time to get on and publish as much so I'll just do my best and publish when I can…_

Isis started the engine to her yellow Porsche 911 turbo just as I came out of the house. I got in the passenger seat and pulled my ipod out of my bag… which I found in the back seat of Isis' car. I guess she put it there…. Anyway, I zoned out and let my favorite songs take over my complete focus. I didn't plan on communicating during any part of this trip and I knew Isis didn't care. I wasn't even gonna bother asking about the car.

A tap on my shoulder told me we had reached our destination. I turned off my ipod and wrapped the ear-buds back around it. Slipping the ipod back into my bag and my bag onto my shoulder, I quickly rose from the seat. I shut my door carefully, as to not hurt Isis' baby. I knew she had already named it… but I didn't wanna know what the name was. I followed Isis into a large outlet mall. I noticed a small pain in my stomach start to ach, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. Isis took me to Victoria Secret first, though she knew, being 14, I wouldn't need any of the 'items' they sold anytime soon. As we went along, Isis explained everything she knew about the La Push werewolves. From their past to how they fall in love, something called imprinting, which she didn't explain very well. Then, she broke the news that a member of Embry's pack, Paul, had imprinted on her. Apparently, Embry wasn't ecstatic about their relationship because Paul had some serious anger issues and if what she'd seen left from what happened to Sam, the alpha wolf's, wife, Emily, anger could be very dangerous in a werewolf. I pretty much zoned out after that and Isis could tell by the dazed look in my eyes, so she just shut up and I allowed myself to be Isis' Barbie doll, which could indeed be a very dangerous thing.

I gave up during the third trip back out to the car. Isis and I were both loaded down with so many bags and boxes it wasn't funny. I think that after the sixth or seven… -teenth store that Isis used her magical charm to convince a mall security guard that it wasn't illegal to let us borrow a few of the newbie workers to carry our bags. Once Isis' Porsche was sufficiently stuffed with new clothes, and other 'necessities' that Isis thought I might actually use, she decided to take me to the movies. There were only a few screens at the mall, all showing movies I'd already seen, so Isis decided to take me out to eat and rent some chick flicks from a nearby blockbuster. I just sighed and went along for the ride.

Isis, of course, chose Olive Garden, which meant I had to actually go inside. I didn't wanna move. The pain in my side had gotten so bad that I didn't know if I could move. I only hoped that it would vanish as quickly as it had come, but it hadn't come on quickly. It'd started when we first got to the mall and only got worse the farther we moved from the pack's main house. I did my best to ignore the pain and go inside, but halfway across the parking lot, I screamed and collapsed onto the hot asphalt. A convertible something turned to come down the row to find a spot. I was at the very beginning of the row. Luckily, the driver saw me and swerved. They didn't hit anything, but the young boy, who looked about 14, in the passenger seat jumped out and looked at me, then back at the driver. Isis noticed I wasn't following her and ran back out of the restaurant to my side. The driver of the car came out holding a cell phone.

"Do I need to call an ambulance?" Isis quickly nodded. The guy, who looked about 17, punched a button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello... Yes, this is Joseph Parlite… I need to speak to my uncle… Ann, could you just please tell him it's me… I don't care… Ann…" He sighed into the speaker. "Ann... this might be an emergency… yes, it _might_ be an emergency… fine! I'll ask." He covered the speaker and looked at me. "Hey kid, what happened?" I know my eyes would've glittered with anger at being called a kid, but instead I just stammered between gasps of pain.

"Umm… I'm… not sure… I just… collapsed… The… pain… got too… strong…" Isis glared at me, but I knew she didn't want to blow up in front of a stranger so we would have to talk later. Earlier, I didn't think that telling her about my stomach would matter any. Joseph repeated my words into the phone to Ann. Apparently, she finally gave in and put on hold.

"Uncle… yeah, I know. I'm not supposed to call you at work… Yes, Ann told you the truth… She looks about the same age as Timmy… yeah, she's with another girl… I don't know, her sister or something." He looked at Isis who nodded. "Yeah, her sister… At Olive Garden in South Seattle… Ok… Ok… Got it." Joseph flipped his phone shut and shoved it in his pocket. The boy at my side, Timmy… I think, looked up at him.

"What's going on, Jo?"

"Uncle Geo- I mean, Dr. Parlite is sending an ambulance to pick up… " He sent a puzzled at Isis.

"Midnight… Her name is Midnight Call… I'm Isis… Her, currently bad, big sister." He nodded.

"If you weren't listening, I'm Joseph Parlite, this Timmy, my little brother." He looked back at Timmy to continue what he'd been saying before, but my body chose that moment to black out. The last thing I saw were Timmy's blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes to see Embry and Isis having a quiet argument.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this sooner." Isis poked Embry's chest.

"I didn't think you were going that far away!" I closed my eyes as Embry turned to look at me. "When do you think we should tell her?" Isis snorted.

"After we bring her inside… We can make sure some other pack members know so they can be near her at all times." Embry turned to look at the house.

"Tell who what?" I murmured. Embry looked at me. My eyes were slits. He smiled.

"Later… We'll explain later." Embry lifted me up and I noticed the pain in my side had subsided to a dull ache.

"What happened?" No answered my plea. Isis held open the door. Embry easily carried me into the small living room. I groaned softly as a memory of sharp pain radiating from the side of my stomach came back to me. I noticed some other people sitting on the couches.

"Crap… I forgot about the pack meeting." I heard Embry mutter. Isis shooed some people off a love seat. Before taking me over, Embry walked up to one of the people there. "Hey, Sam… Can we hold off on the meeting until later…I completely forgot." The other guy, Sam, sighed and nodded. With a smile at me, he turned to go sit down. Isis went to the kitchen to get a drink. Embry walked to the ugly gray love seat and bent to set me down, when I heard a gasp.

"Holy hell…What happened?" The hulk from earlier strode up and took me from Embry's arms. Embry glared as Jacob sat down, setting me on his lap.

"You didn't…" Embry growled. I sent a strange look to Isis as she padded out of the kitchen with a six-pack of Big Red, and a six-pack of Dr. Pepper. She set them on the coffee table after taking one of each. She handed the Dr. Pepper to Jacob and popped open the Big Red for herself. Jacob stood, leaving me on the couch. He gave me the Dr. Pepper and growled back at Embry. Isis sat beside me, slurping her drink. I popped mine open and took a few tentative sips. Sam stood and signaled to some of the other pack members to help him. Two other guys stood and stepped behind Sam. The taller one, Paul if the way Isis was mooning at him was anything to go by, grabbed Embry's waist and pulled. The other guy grabbed Jacob's waist and, together, they separated the two and pushed them outside after Sam. I shot a strange look at Isis. She looked at me and nodded.

"I'm gonna head upstairs to help Midnight unpack her new clothes and maybe explain what happened earlier today." She looked at a man in a wheelchair that I hadn't noticed earlier. He shook his head, his black hair brushing his shoulders.

"I think you should let Embry be there when you explain that, but go ahead and unpack now. I'll have Sam send Jake and Embry up later." She nodded respectively and walked out of the room, toward the stairs. I nodded at the man as well and followed. I found Isis upstairs in Jacob and Embry's room, which was filled with all the bags of things Isis had gotten me. An idea popped into my head.

"If Jacob did, in fact, imprint on me, which I think he did cause he looks at me the same way Paul looks at you, then I'm not sleeping in this room again."

"I know... We'll move soon enough. Embry had been thinking of moving out of here for a while now and having us move in with him just confirmed it."

"Where are we moving?"

"About that…" She held up one finger and stuck her head out the door. She whistled and turned back at me with a smile on her face. "Midnight… These are our pack mules… Seth, Quil, and Jared… They will be helping us carry our shit to the new house, which I think we should go ahead and take care of now cause it'll probably take a while since Embry looked pissed and Sam had his 'God help me' face on." One of the three boys who had walked into the room a few moments earlier, nodded.

"She's right. It'll be best to do this now and get it over with… I'm Seth by the way."

"Ok…" I was a little confused, but I figured that I would come to understanding later on. I reached down and slipped a strap from my backpack over my forearm. It was perched on my shoulder when I dared to bend down and swoop up five of the shopping bags. The three boys each took their share of the bags. Isis led us all out of the room since her arms were mercilessly empty.

"What about your stuff, Icy?"

"Oh I already moved it over into my room. I also help Embry pick the stuff for your room so I think you'll like it." I easily made it out of Jacob's house and across the street. I was a little out of breath after carrying the bags a few blocks. I struggled to carry all that shit up the two flights of stairs to my room in the new house. I dropped my bags on the floor and turned to explore the house while Isis directed the unpacking of my shit.

I was sitting on a Lazy-boy, trying to figure out the mysteries of my current obsession, which happened to be Sudoku. Isis gave me a smile and grabbed the Sudoku book from my lap. It hit the floor with a 'thud.' My pen was on the floor beside it as Isis dragged me up the stairs to the attic. The house looked like a normal two story house. The living room, kitchen, TV room, and laundry room were on the first floor. Three bedrooms, two baths, a large linen closet, and a small office were on the second floor. On the ceiling at the end of the hallway, I found a chain with a clip on both ends hanging from a square on the top. Isis pulled the chain, which led to a set of stairs.

"You can easily pull up the chain and clip it locked from the inside." Once up the stairs, Isis dismissed Seth, Quil, and Jared with quiet thanks before showing me how to lock my room. The walls of the attic were painted black. There was a plush black carpet on the floor. Black lights lined the edges where the ceiling and the wall met. My bed had a big white frame. The comforter was neon orange with neon green polka dots. The pillows were the same green and the sheets, after inspection, were also green. There were two bean bag chairs in one corner of the attic. I studied the chairs, realizing one was bright blue and the other neon yellow. Then, I saw the large plasma screen TV hanging on the while across from them. The TV was angled so that I could see it even on my lazy days, when I didn't want to get up from bed. Across the attic from the chairs and TV I noticed a big, bulky closet, with neon pink doors. Isis thought it was funny that my end table and dresser were also pink. I growled, until I noticed the remote on the end table by the bed. I picked it up to see three buttons. Isis showed my which button was which. One controlled the black lights, turning them on and off. Another controlled the fan which hung from the middle of the ceiling. The last button controlled a normal light that swung down from the ceiling, under the fan. I thanked Isis with the normal 'OMG, I love it!' shit that she believed. I mean, I did like the room, but it could have been better. I shooed Isis back down the stairs, then pulled up the staircase and clipped it shut. I looked around. Clothes were piled on the floor by my bed. I went over to search through them. I grabbed the remote and turned off the black lights and the attic fell into darkness. I guessed which button was which and turned on the real light. I glanced at my wrist and decided to go ahead and get dressed for bed. Isis had bought me plenty of pajama sets, some of them the same in different colors, so I had a lot to choose from. I quickly slipped into a pair of dark blue, fuzzy, camo pants and a black tank top that said 'Kiss me' in glittery blue letters in the front. I continued to put up all the other clothes in the dresser and closet. I slipped a few books I'd bought with my own money, into my end table. A knock sounded from downstairs. I sighed and reached into my closet. I pulled a thin black jacket on and zipped it up. I unclipped the chain and slowly lowered the stairs. Embry stood at the bottom with that 'I gotta talk to you' look on his face. Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Embry had easily gotten me down to the living room of his house. The wheelchair man was there along with Sam and Paul. Isis walked into the room as Embry was introducing me to Billy Black (the guy in the wheelchair). She carried the rest of the six-pack I'd started at Billy's house. I pulled off another Dr. Pepper and popped it open. After a few slurps I set the soda on the coffee table. Embry rolled his eyes and lifted the soda. He slid a coaster under it before setting it back down. I snorted. Sam sat down and Embry came over and sat next to me on the couch.

"Listen Midnight… There's something nobody told you. After you got attacked that one night, the doctor's couldn't fix everything. They told mom that they probably wouldn't be able to heal you completely and even with what they could heal you would be in pain a lot of it. Mom nodded and told them to heal you however they could because she knew something they didn't. Apparently, since we have the same father, you've inherited some of the effects. One of the many things you and Isis didn't get, along with phasing, was the ability to heal. Mom figured out that instead of keeping you drugged up on pain killers we would attempt to keep you close to one of us at all times. For some reason it helps ease the pain in your side. To make sure you're back to health, we are going to be taking shifts keeping near you. There will be at least two of us with you at all times." I held my hand up before he could go on.

"This is a lot to process… Just give me time. I'm going to go to bed and if I have any questions then I'll ask you in the morning." Embry nodded. I picked up the last of the Dr. Pepper and my open can and I headed up the stairs to the second floor. I heard Sam's voice and soft footsteps followed me up the stairs. I set down the four unopened Dr. Peppers as I cradled the half-empty one in the crook of my arm. I pulled on the chain and padded up the stairs. I set the soda on my end table and turned to go get the rest of the sodas. Two of the boy's from earlier stood at the bottom of the staircase looking awkward. One of them, I think his name was Seth, stepped forward.

"We're supposed to watch you."

"Great…Babysitters." I reached down and hooked my fingers through one of the empty plastic rings of the sodas that the other boy was holding up to me.

"Which one of us is camping in your room?" Seth asked, looking down.

"You're kidding?" I snorted. Seth shook his head. I sighed and pointed at him.

"Good luck." His friend muttered. I was tempted to growl at him, but being a werewolf I doubt his bark was worse than his bite. I pointed Seth to the bean bag chairs in the corner and set the Dr. Peppers beside him. The other boy, later I learned his name was Jared, handed up some blankets from the linen closet. Seth pushed the two beanbag chairs together and laid the blankets on them. I threw a thick pillow at him from my bed.

"Thanks." He rolled onto his side. I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

-Isis's POV-

"You're not good at gentle are you?" I asked Embry. He shook his head softly. I sighed. Poor Night… All this information had just been dumped on her shoulders.

"At least I didn't tell her the worst part…" I gave him a quizzical look. I gasped at the words my older brother spoke next. I didn't know how we would break the news to Midnight. She was still so fragile, though she would never admit it.

- Midnight's POV-

A loud sound woke me from a nightmare. In it the world was my enemy. I was hated for being such a needy person. I didn't know why the dream had occurred, but it had. The sound happened again and I snorted. Great! Werewolves snore. Seth, fast asleep on the bean bag chairs, didn't notice as I walked down the steps that were still wide open. I was in a werewolf's house… I didn't to be followed here. Jared had spread out on the floor with a few blankets and a thin pillow. The dim hallway light was on. I walked quietly down the hallway and down the stairs to the living room. I thought it was a funny coincidence that my favorite time of day (night technically) was Midnight like my name. I crept into the small kitchen and opened the fridge door. The light that illuminated the inside nearly blinded me until my eyes adjusted. I grabbed one of the many cans of Pepsi in the door. I popped it open and gulped the whole can down. I shut the door, threw away the empty can, and walked into the living room. It was completely empty. I stretched out on one of the large sofas and pulled the thick blanket from the back of the couch. I curled up in the blanket, realizing how cold I was. I remembered a time before Embry had left. We had a kitten name Binky. He was a slender black and white tom. When I was cold, I would cuddle up with him on the couch. I had loved him, but he had hated Icy and Embry. One day, I had come home from grocery shopping with my mother and had found his limp body on the road outside our apartment building. Some of Embry's old friends had known Binky wasn't supposed to leave the apartment, but, not only did they sneak up to the apartment and open the door, they waited until Binky came out into the hall and carried him downstairs to let him outside. Embry had gone to the Landlord and gotten the security tapes and found out who had done it. He had, then, hunted down each and every one of the boys and beat them senseless, even though he had hated the cat. He had done it for me. I smiled, I was going to get another cat tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

"Midnight… Hey Midnight… Wake up… Come on, Midnight." I opened my eyes slowly. Dark brown eyes stared down at me. I screeched and started to sit upright, but I accidently wacked my head against his. I fell back down and rolled off the couch, landing with a solid 'thunk' on the floor.

"Why was that nessacary?" I looked at Seth standing above me.

"I just wanted to tell you that you better head back up to your room because Embry will go crazy." I blinked sleep from my eyes and nodded. I stood up slowly and walked back to my room in a daze. I accidentally bumped into the hall table on my way up. Jared sat up, startled.

"You missed a bunch, sleepy." He gave me a strange look. "Nevermind… Don't you need to go to wherever it is that Seth and everybody else already went to?" Jared sat straight up.

"Crap! What time is it?" I shrugged my shoulders and moved quickly out of his way as he rushed past me. I waved goodbye to his back and went back up to my bed.

At, about, noon, I awoke, startled from some bad dream. I shook my head and looked around the room. The shock of my location hitting me anew, I took a deep breath and looked around the room, wondering where my babysitter was. I didn't think they would leave me completely alone. I stretched and left my room, heading down to the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle from the door and twisted off the cap. I drained half the bottle before putting the cap back on and placing the bottle back on the counter. I turned around and squealed in surprise. The Paul boy my sister liked stood stiffly in the kitchen doorway.

I spoke, "So you're my babysitter today. You're gonna take me shopping." He looked confused.

"What does that mean? Do you seriously think that you can _make_ me do anything?" I raised an eyebrow, but he continued. "Didn't Icy take you shopping enough before your stup- accident?"

"Actually… One, that's not the type of store I'll be going to while you wait in the car…, Two, I _can_ make you if I really want to." I smiled at him. "I'll be ready in…. a half hour… meet in the living room. And don't think that if you don't show up I won't go cause I will and if I get hurt both Icy and Embry will kill you." My smile grew as I walked out of the room and back toward my room. I quickly changed into some new clothes that Icy had bought me yesterday. I chose a dark blue tank top with some faded jeans that were brought with me from New York. There were some black flip flops in the corner. I didn't recognize them, but when I tried them on, they fit perfectly. Only then, did I look close enough to realize there were red lipstick marks painted on them as if I had kissed the shoe multiple times. I laughed and slipped them on.

Once in the living room, I met by the sight of Paul and Icy cuddled on the couch. I grimaced. I was glad I didn't have a boyfriend… Unless you counted… Nevermind… He couldn't count. Icy looked at me and smiled. A thoughtful looked crossed her face as she checked over my clothes.

"Did you wear any of the fancy underwear I bought? I bet that one really pretty lace bra would look good… The ribbons and leather would match… this look." I blushed and looked down. Then, smiled.

"Actually, I wore the exact pair you're talking about… but did you wear that see-through netting set that you bought for yourself?" I laughed to myself as she blushed. I may have been wearing the underwear and bra she was talking about, but no one who I liked (male-wise) was here to listen… But her boyfriend was here to hear hers… I looked at the couple… They were both blushing deeply.

"I think I know what pair you're talking about… and yes… she is." Paul chuckled and winked at my shocked face… Isis's blush deepened and I hurried out to the large car sitting in the driveway. The engine was already on and waiting so I went ahead and hopped into the backseat.

Less than a minute later, Paul and Icy came out. They got in and we left the driveway, heading for the mall.

I walked into Ernie's Pet Palace to be greeted with the sounds of puppies yapping, mewling kittens, the chirping of birds, and the buzzing of fishtank filters. I looked around at my options… I had a debit card with a huge bank account at the end of it.

I walked over to the pen where the kittens where playing. I took a seat in the pen and smiled as the kittens crawled onto my lap. There was an adorable dark red long-haired baby boy. I picked up the mewling kitten and looked him in the eye.

"Hi baby… Do you wanna come home with me?" The kitten didn't answer me. I would have stayed in the pen and played some more, but a little girl and her mother were waiting for me to get out. I sighed and took the kitten with me to the wall of pet supplies. I grabbed a cart and set my jacket on the child's seat for the kitten to lie down on.

I walked out to where Isis and Paul were making out in the car. I knocked on the window and shielded my eyes. I heard the passenger door open and Isis walked over to me. I handed her the bags of cat supplies and carried Shade's carrying case to the backseat.

Isis, being Isis, dug through the bags on the drive home, assessing what I'd bought and telling me if she thought it'd been a good idea. I'd bought a bag of dry kitten food and about two dozen cans of wet food, a blue and green polka dotted cat bed with a black background. It was really soft. I'd also picked up the cat carrier, a pale green food and water bowl set, a little orange litter box and some litter that had been recommended to me, a laser light toy, a squeaky mouse, and a scratching post that you could rub cat nip into.

Isis didn't actually ask to see Shade until we got to the house, when she didn't even wait to tell me the kitten's name was stupid. I shook my head and took Shade upstairs to my room. I set up his scratching post, even rubbing a little cat nip on it for him. I placed his bed on the floor in a corner of the room under the black lights. I dropped the squeaky mouse next to his bed and put the laser light on my end table. I took the food and bowls downstairs after leaving Shade to explore. I set up the bowls in the kitchen and, after putting a little dry food in one bowl and filling the other with water, I shoved the bags into the pantry. Last, I filled up the litter box and placed it in the hallway near where the stairs to my room were. I made sure the box was hidden from human sight by a potted fern.

I left the stairs to my room down so Shade could finish exploring. I didn't know where Isis and Paul were, but I figured I didn't want to. I went out to the living room and stretched out on the couch, watching TV. After Shade was done exploring, he padded over and hopped up beside me. I stroked his fur and he lay beside me, purring before falling asleep.

When Embry arrived home, with some pack members in tow, Jacob included, he headed straight for the kitchen. I heard them shuffling through the kitchen, but just turned the TV up louder. A few minutes later Embry came out alone. He waved his hand at my legs and so I sat up, upsetting Shade. The kitten got up, let out an angry hiss at Embry, and ran off.

"Listen, I don't care about the cat." He said, "I'm here to talk to you about Jacob."

"What about him?" I asked.

"Well, thanks to Isis, you already know about imprinting, right?"

I nodded, "and I also know that Jacob imprinted on me the only problem is-"

"No," Embry shook his head. "There is no problem here. As long as nothing happens between you two until you're eighteen. I can't promise I'll be too happy about it."

I shrugged. "Fine," after I spoke, Embry stood and walked back into the kitchen. Jacob walked out a second later, the biggest grin ever on his face. It was a grin of triumph. He walked over and sat down beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"What made you think you need a cat in the first place?" He asked.

I smiled and looked at him, truly looked for the first time. He was truly gorgeous. "I wanted someone to snuggle with and someone who would keep me warm at night." I looked down at my hands.

His arm pulled me closer, "you couldv'e just asked me." He smiled and placed a gentle kiss against the side of my head. He pushed me away for a second before stretching out along the couch and offering the spot beside him. I smiled and lay beside him. He shifted so that his arm and leg were draped over me, his lips by my ear.

I felt his breath, "I told you I can snuggle." I wiggled closer to his warmth and closed my eyes. I was tired for some reason. He flipped through TV channels until he came to an episode of some show. I couldn't help myself and I nodded off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes and tried to gain my bearings. There was something crushing me. I struggled, but to no avail. I gave up and sighed. I was in Embry's living room on the couch. The TV was on Jersey Shore and I heard someone in the kitchen. I spotted Shade walking across the floor and smiled. He looked like he owned this house.

Embry walked into the room, a huge sandwich in his hand. He stepped over Shade and sat in the chair, before glaring at me, telling me exactly what, or who, was on top of my side. I was lying on my side facing the TV and Jacob's arms were still protectively circling me.

Isis walked in from the hallway. She glared at me and Jacob before reaching down and scooping up Shade. He struggled for a second, but calmed down. She petted him absently.

"Shouldn't that be illegal?" She asked, tossing a look to Embry. He shrugged and ignored us, turning his attention back to the TV, now on some football game. Shade gave up letting Isis pet him, hissed, and bit slightly on her thumb. I knew he was probably hungry, but I couldn't escape from Jacob, and I didn't want to wake him.

I gave her a pleading look as her expression turned malevolent. She didn't like taking shit from anybody, especially a cat.

"Please don't kill Shade, Isis. Just give him a little food. The cans are in the pantry, but since he's young, just half of one… Leave the rest in the can and put it in the fridge… Please."

She sighed, exasperated, "fine!"

"Thank you!" I called after her. Apparently I said it just loud enough to stir Jacob. I felt him shift, nuzzling his face against my neck. I heard Embry growl.

"You smell really good." He murmured, still half asleep. If he hadn't heard Embry's growl, he'd ignored it, but when Embry growled again, this time longer and louder, I felt him stiffen.

He growled in return, the sound vibrating in his chest. Suddenly, a howl ripped through the air nearby.

"That would be the shift changing… I'm on patrol." Embry sighed and got up, his glare not leaving Jacob. He left the room just as Isis walked back in. Jacob kept nuzzling against my neck, and I didn't want him to stop. It felt good.

Isis thought differently. "Is it that annoying when Paul and I do that?" She asked no one in particular.

"Actually-" I started to say, but then Paul himself walked in, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. Her sneer turned into a giggle.

He whispered something in her ear and she giggled again before they left.

"Stop talking." Jacob said against my collarbone. "Go back to sleep."

"I, uh, I can't."

"Why?" He voice was almost a whine.

"I, uh, I have to get up…"

"That's not an answer."

"Uh… Girl stuff…" I muttered under my breath. He sighed and lifted his arm and leg off of my side, releasing me. I stood and walked quickly to the bathroom.

When I walked back out Jacob was sitting up on the couch, rubbing his eyes. I heard someone knocking on the door. I walked over and pulled it open, realising I was only in my camo pj pants with the kiss me tank top, this time in green. I looked out, when I saw who it was, I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Mom!"

_**A/N: I know this chapter is really, REALLY, short, but I'm really tired because I haven't slept in, like, 3 days because I'm writing two new stories, plus I'm trying to update on the ones I have. Anyway…. Review and tell me what you think of my story! Unless you're the WickedOne22… Not you… I know how you feel, twin. **_

_** Also I'm looking for someone to do a collab with… I'll be posting something similar to this plea on my other stories, but this one is viewed the most… Anyway… If you want to do a collaboration with me just review on this or pm me! **_


	8. Chapter 8

I pulled my mom into a hug, smelling her floral perfume and waterfall shampoo. "You just missed Isis."

"That's fine. I just wanted to let you girls know something."

"Ok… Um, come in and sit down." I led my mom into the room. I sat on the couch, next to Jacob while she sat on my other side. I leaned against Jacob's shoulder, turning my body to face her.

"Honey… I didn't think it would happen… but I've met someone… he's taking me on a cruise… I won't be able to see you for a while. The cruise circles the globe."

"That's great, Mom." I said, smiling at her. Jacobs arm flexed beneath my shoulder and I had to fight the urge to mutter 'show-off' under my breath.

"Anyway… I think I might marry him… and I… I wanted your, and Isis's, blessings."

"You have mine, and I know that Isis would be happy for you too."

"Thank you. Also… The cruise… umm… I won't be able to see you for a long while… but I'll email you regularly… I promise…"

"How long is the cruise, if you don't mind me asking Midnight's Mom." Jacob said from behind me, twisting his body to face my mom, and rest his chin on the crown of my head.

"It's a 2 year luxury cruise…"

"Oh," I said, shocked. 2 years? "I'm still happy for you, Mom… Go and have fun. I'll check my email everytime there's a computer near."

"Actually… that's why I came to visit personally… I brought you something." She reached into the large purse she took everywhere with her. She tugged a few times before bringing out a large square box. "I know Isis already has one, but I don't want you depending on her all the time. I saved up some money and bought this for you."

It was a turquoise apple laptop. I couldn't help the grin on my face as I took the box.

"Thank you, Mom." She nodded.

"I should go home and pack… It's a long flight and I leave in two days."

"Oh… bye… I love you." I said, blushing at Jacob hearing my emotional 'confession.'

I stood, hugging her again. I took a deep breath, reveling in her smell again. "I'm gonna miss you." I said quietly.

She smiled and kissed my cheek before walking back out to a rented SUV. I turned and ran into Jacob.

He wrapped his arms around me and closed the door.

"Why are you hugging me?" I asked, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"Aren't you, like, in need of comfort?"

"Umm… No… Like I said… I'm fine…but… uh, I could use some chocolate."

He gave me a questioning look, "why?"

"It's… um… It's… TTM… yeah…"

"TTM?"

"Ugh!" I wiggled out of his grip and walked towards the kitchen, "nevermind!"

I heard him sit on the couch and sigh, followed by the sound of the front door opening. There were some shuffling noises before I heard Seth's voice.

"Umm… What are you doing?"

"I'm… uh," Jacob sounded sheepish, "I'm using Midnight's new laptop to… uh… to look up what TTM means…"

I couldn't help cracking up. It was hilarious and Seth apparently agreed. I could hear him chuckling.

"Dude…TTM? You seriously don't know? It… uh… It means That Time of the Month."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I could hear the smile in Seth's voice before he walked upstairs.

I picked up Shade, cradling him against my chest, while digging through the cabinets. There was an unopened bag of Milano mint chocolate cookies behind the chips. I grabbed the bag and headed back out to wear Jacob sat, my laptop booting up on his lap.

I opened the bag and sat on the couch beside him, Shade purring happily in my arms. I ate a cookie and grabbed the remote, changing the channel to the Cake Boss.

As soon as my laptop was done, Jacob shut it down, muttering about wasting time when he had Seth around. He put the laptop on the coffee table and reached over, pushing the cat out of my arms. He reached over and pulled me onto his lap.

I smiled at him and he surprised me by pressing his lips against mine, gently, as if asking. When I parted my lips for him, he put his hands on my hips, turning me so I straddled his lap and the kiss became demanding.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and couldn't help the instinctual response to press my body against his. He groaned into my mouth, making me think I did something wrong so I pulled away and looked down at him.

He pressed his face against my collarbone, "no fourteen year old should be able to do this to me."

"But I'm not just _any_ fourteen year old." I said, feeling his breath tickle my neck.

"You don't know what I want to do to you, do you?" He asked, desire still lacing his voice.

I giggled. I knew exactly what he'd wanted to do and it was pressing against my inner thigh.

_**A/N: I know she's only fourteen and he's eighteen, but their hormonal teenagers so no one bitch at me about writing that. Anyway… I think I may change the rating to M, just in case one of the chapters gets Lemony… which it might… Do you think I should? Review!**_

_** Also still looking for someone to collaborate with! Just review one of my stories or pm me. **_

_** Again… I know it's really short, but again, I'm still working on two new stories, and I'm actually amazed I managed to write this as fast as I did… I Pinky Swear on my Favorite CD that the next chapter will be above 2,000 words, but it may take a while for me to get laptop access again… so yeah…**_


	9. Very possibly the end

_I've been thinking and trying to write more for this story, but I think for now I'll list it as complete, even though it kinda ends randomly… If I get the inspiration, I'll be back to update more chapters onto it… Somehow I doubt anything less than a trip to my writing guru's house will fix that though, and that may not work…_

_To my guru… you know who you are, I'm just allowing for you to have some anoninamity… Love you!_

_If anyone has any ideas they think may lead to inspiration for me just leave a review or PM me!_


End file.
